


not the faint-hearted

by chokingontheirhalos



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Violent Sex, bruise porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingontheirhalos/pseuds/chokingontheirhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon loves the aftermath of the things Jayne does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the faint-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> warning : as you might have guessed from the tags, this fic revolves around under/non negotiated rough sex between two people who hate talking about feelings. please, _please_ always communicate clearly with your partner/s about your limits and safewords.

Jayne is a brute. He gets annoyed and defensive when Simon calls him on it, but seriously - Jayne is forever bristling with semi-lethal weapons. Small guns and knives are tucked into every fold of his clothes. What's more, it's not like he actually needs them on a day to day basis. Push comes to shove, Jayne can take just about anyone down with his bare hands.

Simon's watched Jayne engage most of a bar in a brawl and come out on top. Simon's seen Jayne pick up fully grown men and shake them like rag dolls. The man is endlessly, ridiculously strong when he gets going, and these days, Simon carries the proof around with him everywhere he goes, whether he likes it or not.

It's why he still wears long pants and sleeves almost two years after he first stepped foot on Serenity. It's a pain and he does laundry more frequently than any other crew member except Inara, but it's worth it, mostly. Kaylee giggles enough at them, Mal already makes enough gagging noises, and everybody knows how much Simon loves Inara, but the knowing looks would irritate the most patient of people as it stands. There is absolutely no reason to let any of them see...him.

Because under his clothes, Simon is a wreck.

One night, Simon made a joke about just getting the bruises on his wrists tattooed there, so maybe Jayne wouldn't feel the need to keep touching them up. He'd met it to be flippant, but the way Jayne's pupils dilated means that Simon keeps the fantasy tucked away for pulling Jayne out of some of his nastier moods. That said, there are the nights when Simon's wrists are honestly too raw to stand how Jayne will crush them together to one hand, keep them pinned to the mattress while he's fucking Simon. Those nights, Jayne anchors himself elsewhere.

Simon's hips, sometimes; huge paws swallowing the flare and dip of them, thumbs digging in on either side of Simon's navel. (The morning after, Simon always takes a moment to admire their simetry.) Jayne's usually feeling whatever his equivalent of playful can be called when he's got him by the hips, and he grins while he ignores Simon throwing pillows at him and calling him whatever names come most trippingly off the tongue in an effort to get him to slow down. He hikes Simon's ass into the air, makes him bend and arch with him, until Simon's legs are splayed over Jayne's shoulders, the whole of him laid open to Jayne's gaze.

Sometimes it's Simon's ankles. When Jayne gets in a mood, he likes to makes Simon stretch until he yowls with it, usually ending up with his ankles by his ears while Jayne drives into him hard. Simon can barely move, when he does that, his whole body jolting with every one of Jayne's thrusts, biting into whatever's nearest (the pillow, the blanket, Jayne, his own hand) to keep from waking the entire ship while Jayne's hipbones beat more bruises into the swell of his ass. However much Simon kicks and twists, Jayne barely lets him shift an inch, holding him open in an obscene display of forced submission.

More often than not, when they're on the ship, Simon will only find out that Jayne's been drinking when the merc tracks him down and shoves him up against the nearest wall, slamming him into it shoulder-blades first. When Jayne gets it in his head that he can't wait - or, sometimes, when Simon's been drinking a little, too - Jayne'll fuck him standing up, Simon's shoulders slamming against the wall, adding new shades of blue and purple to the finger-shaped bruises Jayne put there the last time he fucked Simon from behind.

Simon has bruises on his upper arms from Jayne manhandling him into positions Jayne likes better; on his cock, from when Jayne gets into his own head too far and forgets his own strength; around his neck, very faintly, still left over from the last time they stayed a few days dirtside. His ribs are almost equally as colorful: Jayne holds him too tightly when he comes, when Simon comes, after a job, before a job, when they fall asleep.

Possibly Simon's favorite part of it all is how unapologetic Jayne is about it all. The one and only time Simon ever even half-heartedly complained, Jayne shrugged and said that he wasn't (well, Jayne said weren't, Simon's editing) about to waste time they could be having sex worrying about if Simon was bruising like a peach.

(Of course they'd had words after that about respect and Simon had even demanded a safety word for about a month (even used it once, to make sure that Jayne really would stop), but it'd fallen by the wayside fairly quickly. Jayne has yet to dish out something Simon can't handle with relish.)

Probably though, Simon's favorite part is how he hurts all over, all the time. That he can feel, if he he focuses just a little, exactly where each bruise is, how Jayne must have been touching him for it to be shaped the way it is. These days, Simon has a constant, low-grade arousal simmering just beneath his skin. All Jayne has to do is look at him, sometimes, before Simon's half-hard and ready to be dragged to their bunk.

Simon always mourns a little when he has to give in and use salves to speed up the healing of the more inconveniently placed marks so he won't be slowed down the next time he has to run for his life, but it's fleeting. It's not like Jayne's going to decide to be gentle with him any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been languishing on my hard drive for nearly a year and a half (possibly with good reason).
> 
> (i have this semi-cracky scenario in my head where either inara or kaylee ask jayne if he's ever enjoyed doing anything creative, like drawing. jayne looks her dead in the eye and says "finger painting." simon chokes on his dinner.)


End file.
